Solve for $x$ : $2x = 2$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $2$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{2x}}{2}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{2}}{2}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{2}x}{\cancel{2}} = 1$ $x = 1$